gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Families
For the gang featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Grove Street Families. The Families |image = Families-Logo-GTAV.png |caption = The Families use the same logo as Feud Baseball Team. |enemies = Ballas Vagos Lost MC (GTA Online) |affiliations = |fronts = Crystal Heights All Swell Leroy's Electricals Forum Drive |members = Franklin Clinton Lamar Davis Stretch (Defected) Tavell Clinton (Formerly) Demarcus Bradley Stanley Leroy Slim Skills (Deceased) Tone Sampson Benton Cox Lil Rhino (Deceased) |businesses = Drug Trafficking Weapons Trafficking |leaders = |colors = Green |cars = Manana Emperor BMX Tornado Bucanneer Zion Cabrio Picador Cavalcade Peyote |type = African-American Street Gang |game = V |locations = Strawberry Chamberlain Hills |weapons = Knife Pistol Micro SMG |leader = Unknown}} The Families is a large African-American street gang in Grand Theft Auto V. Franklin, one of the game's main protagonists is associated with the gang. The Families have territory in whole Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. They hold a bitter rivalry with the Ballas gang and the Los Santos Vagos gang on the southeast side in Rancho. Their signature green attire comes from support of the colours of the Los Santos Corkers Baseball Team and the Feud Baseball Team, as well as the San Andreas Magnetics as seen by Lamar's general attires, also it is highly possible that they support Dust Devils due to many Families members wearing attire with their logo. Territory The Families control the entire neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. However, Forum Drive and the Crystal Heights projects are particular hotspots for activity. Members are often seen driving vehicles, walking dogs, and hanging out on the sidewalks. They usually stand in groups of 3-5. Weapons of choice include Micro SMGs, Pistols, and knives. They are often seen drinking Pißwasser lager and smoking cigarettes. Members *Franklin Clinton - Forum Gangster *Lamar Davis - Forum Gangster *Harold "Stretch" Joseph - OG (Defected) *Tavell Clinton - Forum Gangster (Formerly) *Demarcus Bradley - OG *Stanley - OG *Leroy - OG *Slim Skills - Forum Gangster (Deceased) *Tone Sampson *Benton Cox *Lil Rhino (Deceased) ;Associates *Gerald - drug dealer *Trevor Philips - Leader of Trevor Philips Enterprises and friend of Lamar and Franklin *Online-Player - associate of Lamar Sets There are at least four distinct sets of the Families in Grand Theft Auto V. *Chamberlain Gangster Families (CGF): The Chamberlain Gangster Families are the largest set. Their territory consists of the entire Chamberlain Hills neighborhood. They are also referred to as "The Hills" or "Killer Hills". Members of this set often sport attire with the letter "C" for Chamberlain, which also stands for "Corkers", the baseball team supported by the gang. They hang around the Crystal Heights project buildings. It is possible, that Chamberlain Gangster Families is also called "26 Set", because this tag often can be seen near other set's tags. *Forum Gangsters (FG): Their territory consists of Forum Drive, Strawberry. It is a small sub-set of the CGF mostly consisting of Franklin and Lamar, due to their frustration with the CGF's OG's not caring about the other members of The Families. This can be heard in conversations between Franklin, Lamar, and Stretch during the missions Chop and The Long Stretch. During the friendship activity Franklin also reveals, that the whole idea of creating Forum Drive sub-set is denial of numbers of oldschool gangsta traditions, such as flipping signs, maddoging and shooting brothers just for wearing clothes of different colors. Franklin says, that he's just interested in money and it looks like, that talking about creating their own set in The Families is more like his first project to earn some. Lamar, on the other side, still respects traditions and calls them "reality". *Carson Avenue Families (CAF): At war with the Chamberlain Gangsters. Their territory consists of the Strawberry section of Carson Avenue. *Davis Neighborhoods Families Gang (DNFG): As the name implies, the gang's territory was originally in Davis, but in 2013 it belongs to the Ballas. Due to this they can mostly be seen in Chamberlain Hills. Unlike the rest of The Families, members of the set don't wear green attire; they prefer white, grey, and black sport clothes with the the word "Davis" on the back, or two D's on the front, which stands for "Dust Devils" - a local sports team. Sometimes, when starting a fight with someone from the set, they can be heard screaming: "Davis Gang, bitch!" or "DNFG". *Grove Street Families (GSF) (formerly): Their territory consisted of Grove Street. It is stated by Lamar that the OGs of this set eventually moved on with their lives and abandoned the gangbanging lifestyle, possibly to become rich CEOs. At some point the Ballas took over Grove Street. Grove Street Families seems to be the most famous and legendary set of all, since Jimmy De Santa asks Franklin during friendship activities, if he is from Grove Street or is Grove Street just a myth. Franklin answers, that this is not a myth, but it is not the beginning of nineties either, referencing to possibilty of events, similar to events of GTA San Andreas in 1992. Terms/Slang *Family/Toad/Frog: Greeting/Respectful *OG/Original Gangster: High-ranking, influential and well-respected member. One that has put in a lot of work *BK/Balla Killer/Balla Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Ballas *Ball-Sacks/Ball-pushers/Ball-less: Disrespectful term used by the Families for the Ballas *VK/Vago Killer/Vago Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos *Va-Hoes: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Vagos *AK/Azteca Killer/Azteca Killa: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Aztecas *Varrio Goats/Ass-takers/Burrito boys: Disrespectful term used by the Families for Aztecas *Hood: Neighborhood *Homie/Home boy/Home girl: Contemporary street slang - a friend *Busta/Buster: A fake, fraud and cowardly poser Mission appearances ;GTA V *Repossession (Lamar only) *Chop (Lamar only) *The Long Stretch *Hood Safari *Fresh Meat ;GTA Online *No Hay Bronca *Caught Napping Trivia *If you are playing as Franklin and wander into Families territory with the Police chasing you, the Families' gang members will sometimes shoot the police to aid you. However, this only works at 1 and 2 stars, at 3 or more stars the gang members will just run away. *The Families own their unique bright green and black coloured and highly modified versions of their gang cars. They can usually be found parked beside sidewalks or rarely driving around Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry (especially in Forum Drive). *According to Lamar during the mission Hood Safari, The Families used to own Grove Street. This conversation only happens if Franklin escapes with Lamar during the mission. Also a Ballas gang member can be heard mentioning this during the shoot out. *When listening to phone conversations in Chamberlain Hills, some members of The Families can be heard saying "What's good, CJ?". In one of the dialogue used by random Families members, they also mention "OG Johnson", whose surname is used by Carl Johnson and his family in GTA SA. *In The Underbelly Of Paradise, it is implied that the Families have territory in Davis. This suggests that Families are supposed to have territory in Davis, however they are not programmed to spawn there. It is also implied that there are various other sets in addition to the known ones. *The gang outfit for Xbox 360 Avatars is oddly called "Grove Street Families Outfit". This may be a reference to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Franklin may not have a positive viewpoint of the morals of The Families, After mentioning that he wants to die with something that matters, Franklin says that's what Forum Gangsters should really be about, dying with something that matters. *Despite the GTA Online Protagonist being on good terms with the Families, the player can still fight them in a Gang Attack. This is most likely with the Carson Ave set, as the location of the gang attack is at a project off of Carson Ave. Gallery GSFmember-GTAV.png|The Families member from GTA V's Website. Franklin Grove-Street-GTAV.jpg|The Families graffiti with gang members in front. Franklin kicking a Balla-GTAV.png|Franklin hitting a Ballas member. Grove member being arrested-GTAV.png|The Families member being arrested. GangWar-GTAV.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas whilst driving a green modified Manana. screenshot-exclusif-gta-5.jpg.jpg|Franklin attacking the Ballas near Grove Street. RebsLiqourInside-GTAV.png|A Families member robbing a liquor store. slim skills.jpg|Dead Families member and Franklin's friend. gvasfg.jpg|Grove Street Families tag. Former set of Families. Stretch the third wheel.png|Families members: Stretch, Franklin (formerly), and Lamar. Forum Gangsters.jpg Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Street Gangs Category:African-American gangs